InuYasha's Secrert
by Calie007
Summary: Kagome's village was attacked by bandits and demons when she was five. Now, thirteen years later she has been sold off to InuYasha's relitive's castle as a slave. She and Inu hit it off but Inu has a secret. He was there when her village was attacked. Wil
1. Memories Not Forgotten

AN: Hiya! This is a story about Kagome and InuYasha. Just thought I'd clear this up, Kouga and InuYasha are cousins, they're all eighteen when the flashbacks stop and please R&R. And I also blanked the names out but I'm sure you can guess who they are in the first flashback. ^,~ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha character sadly.  
  
Chapter One Memories Not Forgotten ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mama!" A young girl cried. "Mama where are you? Mama!" The young girl was running around franticly trying to find her mother. The village she lived in was under attack. Men and demons were chasing villagers and killing them. "Well aren't you a cute little thing." A demon with knee-length white hair said. She noticed that he had a half moon crescent on his forehead. "Kagome!" The little girl named Kagome turned around and saw her father. The demon looked at him and smiled. In one leap he was beside him. The demon raised his hand and brought it down. Blood splattered everywhere as Kagome screamed. "Heh, pathetic human." The demon snarled. "Sessh_____ c'mon!" A younger demon about Kagome's age said. "Coming little brother." He said. "Sessh____!" A human said. Kagome recognized him as the village blacksmith. "Lets go! There's no one else here but her." He pointed to Kagome. "Okay, come _________" The demon said. Kagome turned around and just caught the smaller demon jumping out of sight. He had white hair down to his waist and was wearing all red. Suddenly, she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw the blacksmith holding a piece of wood high over his head. "I've always wanted to do this." He said bringing the piece of wood down over her head. Kagome blacked out immediately. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome sighed as she remembered that horrible night. She watched those men and demons kill her family and couldn't do nothing about it. She was only five at the time and that memory haunted her for thirteen years. "C'mon toots." A guard said. Kagome was in a small bedroom and was being auctioned off to be someone's slave. She remembered how she got to be there quite well since it happened couple months ago. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (AN Kagome's thirteen now) Kagome was now working-happily-as a slave to an old nice couple. They were very nice and treated her as if she was their daughter. One day, the old lady died from a heart attack. Kagome and the old man were devastated. But, they carried on with their lives. Then, when Kagome just turned eighteen, the old man died. In his will he said that Kagome was to be sold off to the highest bidder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome grumbled a 'coming' and followed the guard out into the village square. 


	2. OPPS

I'm sooo sorry chapter one turned out like that. Please forgive me 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews Disclaimer I sadly don't own inuyasha characters. ****************************Chapter two  
  
Inuyasha stared at the guard leading a girl towards the stage. She was pretty good looking. She had long black hair and a good figure. His cousin Kouga noticed he was staring at her and smirked.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said irritated.  
  
"I saw you looking at that girl. Wonder how much she's worth." Kouga said. Probably a shit load. Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
  
"I'll find mother and ask her if we can get her than." Kouga said. "Be right back." He disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Kagome followed the guard through the crowd. She felt a little weird when she saw the men whispering and pointing at her. One man even groped her; she got back at him by slapping him.  
  
"All right missy," The guard said. "Get up on the stage so we can get the auction started."  
  
"Yippy." She muttered. Kagome stepped up on the stage and sat in the chair.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the girl went on stage. He felt kind of sorry for her because she was looking all sad.  
  
"Great news," Kouga said coming up behind Inuyasha. "Mother said she'd buy her." Inuyasha raised his eye brows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mother said she'd buy the slave?"  
  
"Okay, I said that I'd pay her some money. But we're getting her."  
  
"Yay." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He saw his aunt go over to the guard and talk with him. The guard nodded and went to the girl.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about?" Kouga said watching his mother also. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Kagome saw a nice looking lady come towards the guard and whisper something to him. He nodded and went to Kagome.  
  
"You're being sold." He said. "That lady over there is offering a lot of money." Kagome stared. "Are you def? I said your being sold so get down there now." The guard barked.  
  
"Fine," Kagome said walking down off of the stage. "Bastard." She muttered to herself. Thankfully, the guard didn't hear her. She looked at the woman who 'bought' her. She was pretty. She had dark brown hair and a nice smile. Kagome decided to be nice and smiled back at the woman.  
  
"Hello dear," She said. "What's your name?"  
  
"K-kagome." She stuttered. Great going Kagome. She mentally kicked herself. The old man she served said on his death bed that first impressions mattered a whole lot.  
  
"No need to be frightened dear," The woman said sweetly. "You can call me Jenn (AN I'm not that good at Japanese names and all)." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Mother!" Jenn turned and smiled. "This is my son Kouga, and my nephew Inuyasha. Guys this is Kagome." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hi," Kouga and Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hi," Kagome said. "Um, Inuyasha? We haven't met before have we?" Inuyasha paused for a moment.  
  
"No I don't think so." He said slowly. Kagome frowned, she didn't know where she saw him before but was sure that she saw Inuyasha before.  
  
"Oh well," She said simply.  
  
"Well, now that we're all acquainted, we should get going." Kouga said.  
  
"Now wait, we have to get Kagome some clothes for at home." Jenn said. Kagome looked at Jenn weirdly.  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"We treat every one the same at home so we get even the servants nice clothes." Kouga said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining."  
  
"Good, Inuyasha would you be a dear and go with Kagome and get some clothes."  
  
"Yes Auntie." Inuyasha said. "Follow me."  
  
Well Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet. It's clothe shopping next chapter ^.^ 


End file.
